ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Nazi
Secret Nazi is a fad characterized by a picture depicting a swastika (or any Nazi reference) in an unexpected place, accompanied by a flashing black-and-white photo of Adolf Hitler and the song "Heute Ist Mein Tag" by Blümchen. Fad Structure The fad is based on a group of larch trees planted in an evergreen forest near Zernikow, Germany in the 1930s. In the autumn, the larch leaves would change color creating an aerial image of a yellow swastika against a green background. The design went largely unnoticed until the 1990s, and was finally obscured in 2000. A BBC news article about the elimination of the swastika inspired in September 2005. The fad has come to encompass YTMNDs that do any of the following: * Photoshop the German forest so that the yellow leaves create another image * Recreate the yellow swastika in other places * Point out other actual instances of unexpectedly tolerated or unnoticed Nazi references Originally other Secret Nazi YTMNDs would imitate the news-article format; nowadays any hint of a swastika or other Nazi reference is enough. Traditionally, the title of such fads takes the form "OMG, secret Nazi ____," after the original site. More Cool pages in this fad * * * Secret Nazi videogame A sub-fad of "Secret Nazi...", called "Secret Nazi {insert game here}" or "Hitler VS. Jesus". It features Hitler and Jesus competing in a videogame, first showing a swastika somewhere, but Jesus remakes it to a cross, Hitler starts flashing, and Jesus wins the game. It started with a YTMND called " ". Alternate Universes OMG, Secret Communist... In the PTKFGS universe, "OMG, Secret Nazi..." is replaced by " ," dedicated to unexpected hammer-and-sickle symbols and accompanied by a flashing picture of Soviet premier Josef Stalin. As with the Secret Nazi fad, Secret Communist YTMNDs are fairly simple to make, making this one of the most prolific variations of either Secret Nazi or PTKFGS. To parallel the use of German singer Blümchen in the Secret Nazi fad, the Secret Communist fad uses the music of Russian duo t.A.T.u. Initially "All the Things She Said" was the song of choice. However, a grassroots movement soon started persuading the fad's participants that the Russian-lyrics version of the song ("Ya Soshla S Uma") would be a more appropriate counterpart of "Heute Ist Mein Tag," which is sung in German. The fad is somewhat divided those who actively complain when the English version is used and those who don't care enough to change to the Russian. OMG, Secret Islamic... In the YESYES universe, "OMG, Secret Nazi..." is replaced by " ," dedicated to unexpected star-and-crescent symbols and accompanied by a flashing picture of the prophet Muhammed. To parallel the use of German singer Blümchen in the Secret Nazi fad, the Secret Islamic fad uses an "Arab-sounding" part of the music Balla da li from the Swedish/German group Boom Boxx Feat. Linda O. (who was born in Cologne, Germany), which is apparently sung in Italian. Originally, the "Secret Nazi" fad was replaced by "OMG, Secret Terrorist Forest" which showed a crescent instead of swastika accompanied by a flashing Osama Bin Laden. The song was a sped up version of Hassan's theme. This one did not catch on, and was soon upgraded with the "Secret Islamic" variety. * OMG, Secret Democratic... In the 4th Corner universe (in this case ), "OMG, Secret Nazi..." is replaced by " ," dedicated to the unexpected shape of the statue of liberty and accompanied by a flashing picture of George Washington. To parallel the use of German singer Blümchen in the Secret Nazi fad, the Secret Democratic forest uses the music from the German composer Richard Wagner, The Ride of the Valkyries. It should be noted that 'Democratic' in this case refers to the system of government, not the political party. That would be . NARV Status The fad was very popular in the beginning, but easily got killed. Many of the sites involve making out the swastika or crescent/star out of a normal picture, sometimes not really noticeable. As a result, the fad is normally supported by NARVs. External Links "German forest loses swastika," BBC News, December 4, 2000 Category:Political Category:NARVish Fads Category:Fads